A glossary of terms used in the present application is provided below.
Mausoleum: A burial place containing Crypts for the bodies or remains of individuals, usually in the form of a building. In recent years, Mausoleum buildings have tended to become larger incorporating many Crypts and can also include Columbariums. A common decorative feature of Mausolea is they are clad with marble or granite veneer facings which cover Crypt fronts, Columbaria fronts and blank walls.
Crypt: A chamber or vault within a mausoleum for placement or storage of a body or remains of an individual, typically contained within a casket or coffin 24, and which can be hermetically sealed.
Crypt Shutter: The marble or granite decorative veneer facing in front of a Crypt and typically inscribed with information concerning the deceased individual(s) interred within the Crypt. Behind the Crypt Shutter and in front of the sealed Crypt can be an adjustment space of approximately 2″ in depth.
Columbarium: A structure with recessed niches within the walls to receive Cremation Urns containing the cremated ashes of the dead. Facing is typically granite or marble, but can also be glass to permit viewing of the Cremation Urn.
Cremation Urn: A container for holding the cremated remains of the dead.
Cemeteries are facing requests from bereaved families to open sealed Mausoleum Crypts, to add a Cremation Urn holding cremated remains. Complying with the request can be difficult˜the design of this invention addresses and resolves the problems and offers a new interment option for cremated remains.
With changing burial practices, cremation rates have increased and many cremated remains are interred separately in Columbaria or in-ground. However, some families are requesting that a container holding cremated remains be added to a Mausoleum Crypt in which a family member has previously been interred. Available space within an occupied Crypt can be problematic, as can be the condition of the casket 24 already occupying the Crypt.
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,933 to Neuberger describes a decorative Cremation Urn incorporating a mounting system which enables a plurality of identical Cremation Urns to hang together on the exterior of a blank wall, thereby creating a Columbarium like structure.
Other prior art references have been cited in the Information Disclosure Statement for the present invention.